Be Me
by Horan Around
Summary: Alessa Benson doesn't like being told what to do. Liam likes that. Unfortunately, Alessa just refused the offer of a lifetime. One-shot, Liam Payne. Features Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. PS I really love 1D and am a HUGE directioner! Follow me on tumblr! jell-oo.tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Alessa, right this way." I followed the receptionist to where I would be meeting the managers and the band I would be traveling with for the next three months.

I ignored the stares I got from several people, most likely due to my dark pink and orange hair. A few days ago, after I got the call that I had won the contest to travel with One Direction for their Summer tour, I had a sudden burst of confidence and dyed my hair.

The contest was based purely on voice talent, and I wanted to test that. I was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a jean vest, and light green skinny jeans, with my classic black converse. My blue "Keep Calm and Carry On" messenger bag was slung over my shoulder, and I was wearing light green eye shadow that brought out my brown eyes. I smirked to myself as the receptionist opened a door leading to a small conference room,

"Alright boys, here is our new opening act, Miss Alessa Benson!" I smirked as I stopped at the door, all of the eyes turning to me. There was a moment of silence where everyone was looking at me, and I just stood there, a smirk on my face as if I was sharing a secret joke with someone.

"Woah." I heard one of the boys in the band say. I rolled my eyes and stepped farther into the room, eager to hear the managers response.

"Well, Miss Benson, since we start the tour in less than a month, we can assign you a stylist, and get your hair dyed to a normal color, and then we can start rehearsals and-"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, uncrossing my arms and setting them on my hips.

The manager stopped looking over his ipad and looked up to me. "Well, we will need to get your hair to a normal color, this is a kid friendly show and we don't want them getting any ideas from you." I raised my eyebrows, my temper rising.

"I'm sorry, I must have been lead into the wrong room. I was supposed to be winning a contest based off voice, not looks." I tilted my head to the side as I realized the rest of the room was watching this argument.

"Yes, but your hair is way out of question, we don't want parents getting mad at our label for-"

"And a stylist?" I threw my hands up in the air, with a duh face plastered on. "Once again, this was based off of voice, not looks. I shouldn't have to change my style for that." The manager grew quiet, looking down at his ipad for a moment.

"Well? Am I going to be able to go on stage like this?" I asked quickly, my impatience getting the best of me.

He was quiet for another moment, fiddling with something before a ringing sound filled the room.

"You have until the runner-up picks up the phone to agree to change your looks." The phone rang again, and my temper flared as the phone rang again and the manager looked up to me fire in his eyes.

"Hi, you've reached Jade!" Someone from the other end of the phone asked. The manager raised his eyebrows at me, and I smirked.

"Hi, Jade!" I called out, smirking as I crossed my arms. "You have the chance to travel with One Direction because the label is a giant douche canoe and I refuse to change my looks. Congratulations!" I yelled out harshly before turning around and stomping to the door. "Oh, and by the way, I will make my way to the top, and I will do it with-OUT you!" I yelled at the manager before slamming the door shut and stomping down the hall. If there was one thing I got from my father, it was his stubborn-ness.

I was almost to the glass door I had entered from when someone kept yelling my name, and I spun around, quickly, my temper still hot.

"Alessa! I just wanted to say that was the COOLEST thing I have seen in a while!" One of the boys from the band told me. He had short brown hair, with brown eyes and a slightly large nose.

"Yeah, well." I shrugged, my anger cooling a bit as he smiled at me.

"I'm Liam. Could I, uh. . .Maybe get your number so I could call you?" He asked quickly, scratching at the back of his neck.

I looked into his eyes for a second, before sighing and looking away.

"When I said I would get to the top without you, I meant all of you." I said. "I'm sorry. Maybe when I have a few hit singles under my belt and I don't have to change my look." I told him before smiling and stepping backwards, towards the entrance. "Goodbye, Liam!" I called out, waving and smiling before disappearing through the door. He managed a weak smile and waved back, before I finally turned and began walking to the street to hail a cab.

At that point in my life, I honestly never thought I would talk to him again, much less a hit single. I just wanted to be me, not what some pop boy band manager wanted me to be.

**Hey guys! I'm back! This was just a little one-shot I'd had in my head, so I thought I might as well type it up and let ya'll see it! Personally, I thought I'd just leave it as this, but if you review and let me know, I might make it into a multi-chapter story! Reviews keep my pet turtle alive! And Marley actually likes living!**


	2. UPDATE

Hey yall! Thanks for the great reviews! Quick note. For the one that told me about onedirecitonfanfiction, yes I know about that site, and I do have an account there. However, I don't look at it as often as fanfiction. It's easier for me to upload it onto this site. I know the boys look at things on this site, they have said so themselves, and I highly doubt a story like mine will draw any attention.

If I end up getting sued, I will give you a free chance to say "I told you so." Until then, (And here's the big news):

**I will be turning this into a fanfiction.** I have the first part of the first chapter written out, and I'm in the process of getting it online. I will probably be posting it to this story, so I suggest you follow it, and once again, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :) They make me happy!Thanks for reading :D

PREVIEW:

_When I had told One Direction's management I would make it without them, I hadn't actually expected it to happen. At the time, I was of course incredibly mad and wanted to spite them, but I never thought I would seriously be on stage, in front of hundred's of people, opening for the biggest act in the music industry. Maybe dreams do come true._


End file.
